Dazai Osamu, No Longer Human
by Carine du Noir
Summary: Janjinya pada Dazai terpenuhi. Namun hujan membuat jasnya berubah warna menjadi hitam dan air matanya luruh satu per satu. [KuniDazai] [Kunikida's Side] [In line with Kido Hakujima's fanfic] [Oneshot] [/s/11942920/1/Kunikida-Doppo-the-lonely-poet-crimson]
**Dazai Osamu, No Longer Human**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Characters** © **Kafka Asagiri**

 **Genre: Angst / Romance**

 **Rating: K+**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Doppo Kunikida tidak menangis sama sekali.

Tidak ketika Tanizaki menepuk bahunya perlahan, membisikkan berita busuk itu di telinganya. Tidak ketika mendadak suasana kantor berubah hening—mengharapkan datangnya ledakan amarah dari sang pengguna Doppo Poet yang terkenal tempramental.

Bahkan untuk sekedar berkata-kata pun tidak. Ia hanya terdiam, menutup notebooknya yang akhir-akhir ini hanya diisi dengan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan hilangnya Osamu Dazai—lalu meninggalkan ruangan. Tidak sepatah kata pun keluar dari bibirnya, dan akhirnya semua orang hanya bisa membiarkannya pergi—Kunikida dan pikirannya sendiri.

Menilik betapa parahnya ia menerima kabar buruk ini, tidak ada yang mengharapkannya untuk menghadiri pemakaman. Entah apa yang diharapkan orang-orang darinya—melampiaskan amarahnya dengan menghajar samsak, merusak seisi apartemennya, yang jelas bukan ikut dalam kerumunan manusia berbaju hitam di pemakaman.

Nyatanya ia datang.

Ditengah gerimis mendung yang mengguyur tipis, ia datang tanpa payung. Titik-titik air merembesi setelan jas kelabunya, namun toh payung yang disorongkan Atsushi ditepis juga olehnya. Ketika orang-orang berkerumun di sisi makam dan menangis tersedu-sedu, ia menyingkir sejenak ke pinggir, dibawah sebuah pohon—dan menyalakan sebatang rokok. Mengabaikan gelengan kepala Fukuzawa ataupun desahan Naomi.

Racun yang sekarang tersirkulasi dalam darahnya, hal ini yang menjaganya tetap hidup. Pengganti candu lain yang kini sudah tak dapat dimilikinya lagi, yang sudah terbujur kaku dalam peti pualam di ujung sana.

Osamu Dazai. Opiumnya, kafeinnya, alkoholnya.

Selalu dan selamanya.

Mata elangnya mengawasi jalannya prosesi pemakaman sementara benaknya berkelebat, menderu, menulikan segala indranya dari hantaman hujan yang semakin menderas. _Hujan—_ seolah dunia mengolok-oloknya, berpura-pura memasang raut sedih akan kematian Dazai. Sudut-sudut bibirnya mengangkat, membentuk seringai pedih.

.

.

.

.

" _What happened when people died, Kunikida?"_

" _They died. Gone." Kunikida menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menatap tetes-tetes hujan yang menderai di luar jendela sana. Hujan, romantis—peduli setan. Terlalu lembab, ia tidak suka._

" _And then?" Dazai tertawa kecil, menaikkan sebelah kakinya ke atas meja. Tertawa—Kunikida terganggu dengan semua hal, terlebih akan dirinya._

 _Kunikida menghela nafasnya—lelah dengan perilaku sang detektif nyentrik obsesi bunuh diri satu ini. "Poof. Gone. Nol. Nada. What part of it you don't understand?" ia mengurut batang hidungnya—rasanya seolah menghadapi bocah lima tahun._

" _Maybe it's my job to find out."_

" _Shut the fuck up, Dazai."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Oh, ironi. Kini Dazai menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri—apa yang terjadi setelah tarikan nafasnya yang terakhir, apakah kegelapan tanpa ujung, sungai untuk disebrangi, atau tempat purifikasi untuk membakar dosa-dosa selama hidup.

Punggungnya kembali ditegakkan ketika satu per satu pelayat mulai meninggalkan tempat. Hujan semakin menderas, ya, dan mereka tidak mau terguyur hujan lama-lama. Bila mereka sakit parah, maka jadwal besok akan terlantar. Esok pula Osamu Dazai hanya akan jadi sekedar nama dalam arsip perusahaan mereka—mantan pegawai. Entah hari esok, bulan esok, tahun esok—mau tidak mau semuanya toh akan berlalu.

Perlahan, langkahnya mendekat kearah pusara Dazai. Marmer hitam dengan huruf-huruf emas—nama, tanggal lahir, tanggal meninggal. Jemari kurusnya mengelus permukaan licin batuan hitam itu, senyum pahitnya tersembunyi dibalik batang nikotin di sela giginya.

"Hai." Suaranya serak, kini tangan kirinya ganti memutar-mutar rokoknya. " _Here I come_. Pakai jas abu-abu—janji goblokmu itu. _I won't use the pink suit,_ tapi setidaknya ini nggak hitam." Senyumnya berubah timpang.

.

.

.

.

" _Kalau aku mati bagaimana?"_

" _Ya mati. Selamat. Eksperimenmu berhasil." Kata-kata mati tidak pernah menjadi momok menakutkan bila datang dari mulut Dazai, dan Kunikida sudah terbiasa._

"… _Benar juga." Bahu Dazai terangkat, dan ia tertawa berderai. Entah Kunikida harus peduli setan atau menkhawatirkan tawa yang_ out of place _tersebut._

" _Kunikida… Boleh minta tolong?"_

" _Hmm."_

"Wear a pink suit on my funeral. _"_

"The hell I will. _"_

"Okay, ookay. But at least don't wear black. It's a fugly color." _Dazai mengerutkan hidungnya—seolah menggunakan warna hitam yang katanya jelek itu ke pemakamannya adalah suatu tindakan asusila yang tercela dan pantas dihujat._

"Hmm, consider done."

" _Lalu jangan nangis."_

 _Ketika itu, Kunikida hanya tertawa meremehkan, mendengus. "_ Confident, aren't you _." Ia memandang ke luar jendela._

.

 _._

 _._

 _._

Dia tidak menangis dan tidak menggunakan pakaian hitam. Janjinya terpenuhi.

" _I said nothing. I didn't said a eulogy—it'll be buttered up with dozens of 'fuck' 'shit' and 'bastard', and they don't want that in a holy occasion_." Kini ia berlutut di sisi makam Dazai, membiarkan hujan mengguyur sekujur tubuhnya tanpa ampun. "Jadi—lebih baik disini saja. _Off the record,_ antara kita berdua. Biasanya juga begitu, kan?"

Dazai dan Kunikida, Kunikida dan Dazai. Dunia mereka memang sempit.

" _Fuck you, asshole_." Kalimatnya tersendat, suaranya pecah. " _You're not supposed to die like this._ Kau harusnya mati goblok karena kecelakaan bunuh diri freak, kan? Bukan begini. Bukan seperti kata Ranpo." Rokoknya jatuh ke tanah, kini tangan kirinya mengepal—buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"Jadi, gimana alam sana? Ada sungainya?" Ia tertawa hambar. " _I was about to say rest in peace… But I can't. I can't let you do that. You're not supposed to rest in peace. You're supposed to be here—bothering me, being an annoying bastard that you are. You're supposed to be alive._ "

Entah ini rokok atau bagaimana, namun mulutnya terasa pahit.

Entah ini hujan atau apa, namun matanya terasa panas.

" _I don't know how to live without you, Dazai."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Janjinya pada Dazai terpenuhi. Namun hujan membuat jasnya berubah warna menjadi hitam dan air matanya luruh satu per satu.

* * *

Maafkan atas 40% Bahasa Inggris di fanfic ini, menurut saya banyak yang sulit dialihbahasakan tanpa meniadakan arti. Pernah disebarkan dalam bentuk fanfic K-Pop, similarities are intended. Do leave some love on the review box \o/


End file.
